


One Big Misunderstanding

by brawnysloth



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hopper-Byers Family, Jopper, Joyce pining after Hopper with a dash of jealousy, Mother-Daughter Relationship, bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawnysloth/pseuds/brawnysloth
Summary: Hopper is forgetful, Joyce is flustered, and the new woman in town is just a tad bit on the nose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy xx

September 1985

The bell above the door chimes, and Joyce glances up from her handiwork to smile and say hello to the customer. The woman, a tall brunette, smiles back and asks where she can find the medicine.

“Aisle 3,” Joyce tells her and as the woman heads out of sight, Joyce turns her attention back to the garment in front of her.

Jane was going to look beautiful in it, she thinks. The deep indigo dress Jane had bought for the homecoming dance next month was all but perfect. She had been so ecstatic when she had plucked it off the rack during their girls only shopping trip at the weekend and she had looked beautiful even then when she’d emerged from the dressing room in it, a massive smile on her face as she twirled for Joyce. The only problem had been the straps were too big and were falling down off her shoulders but Joyce had been quick to assure her that she could fix it.

The bell chimes again and this time when she looks up, her polite smile morphs into a grin. Hopper strolls up to lean against the counter, a serious look on his face but his eyes lit up playfully.

“Ma’am,” he says, “would you happen to have any macaroni on the premises?”

“We just might,” she replies coyly, “care to tell me what this is about, officer?”

His lips twitch ever so slightly but he holds firm on keeping the seriousness in place. “Well you see miss, I’m in charge of making dinner tonight for some very special people, and I seem to have forgotten the key ingredient.”

She gasps in mock horror. “For shame! I should have you arrested.”

“I’d like to see you try,” he says with a wink causing Joyce to erupt in a fit of giggles.

“Aisle 4 you idiot,” she says. “And maybe next time just make a damn list like I’ve told you to a thousand times.”

He waves his hand dismissively. “I don’t need a _list_ Joyce, I’m still sharp up here.” He taps the side of his head and she rolls her eyes.

“You forget something every single time. You’re getting old, embrace it.”

“Never,” he whispers and with another wink he reaches to grab a basket. “Kids are meeting me here I offered to drive them home, just gonna grab the macaroni and a few other things.”

And with that he heads back into the store, leaving Joyce flustered in his wake. These sorts of interactions - the flirting - had become a common occurrence as of late and Joyce was unsure how to handle them. She handled the situations themselves just fine, but the aftermath always left her out of breath.

Every time it happened, she allowed herself to wonder briefly if he felt the same way for her as she felt for him. It seemed as though they’d been dancing around the idea for some time now. She’d thought that maybe he had wanted to allow her time to grieve for Bob, to get over the demons she was struggling with. But when summer had drawn to a close and they’d prepared to see the kids off to school - Jane for the very first time - she’d confided in him late one night over a cigarette and a few glasses of wine that she felt at peace with everything.

“I’m ready to move on,” she’d said, her tipsy mind hoping and praying he’d take the hint. 

But he’d only smiled and said he was happy for her before downing his drink and announcing he was ready for sleep.

And just like that, it had seemed as though their relationship was destined to remain firmly in the domain of friendship. But then the flirting had continued, and then it had increased, and now Joyce finds she has no idea what to expect even if she knows what she wants. But she can’t bring herself to make the first move, unsure what his reaction would be. She is terrified that he’ll reject her and she doesn’t know if she - let alone the peculiar family dynamic they’ve seemed to have formed - could survive that.

“Ah shit, I’m sorry,” she hears Hopper say, drawing her attention to the back of the store.

She can make out his head over the shelving. He’s grimacing down towards the ground and when another head pops into view she realizes why. The woman from before smiles up at him, tucking her hair shyly behind her ear.

“That’s alright,” she says, “You’re Chief Hopper aren’t you? I’m Abby Cleaves, I’m new in town, just started teaching down at the elementary school.”

He smiles. “Well welcome to Hawkins, Ms. Cleaves, how are you finding it so far?”

Joyce can feel her stomach turn at the tone of his voice. She tries to tell herself that it’s just him taking his duties as a public figure seriously but she can’t ignore how beautiful the woman is. And she is his type. His type being any woman able and willing. _Except you,_ she thinks. She’s quick to shake that thought from her head. She doesn’t know that for sure, she tries to convince herself. Besides, he isn't exactly like that anymore. He’s changed; he’s focused and committed fully to raising and taking care of Jane now.

As though hearing her thoughts, the door’s bell chimes again and this time Will and Jane walk through the door. Joyce holds out her arms and Jane races over for a hug and a kiss. Will makes his way over too, but at a bit slower of a pace and an embarrassed look. He was starting to hit that teenager phase of being embarrassed by his mother’s affection and while it hurt, she was grateful that he still indulged her. And she was placated by the fact that Jane had clearly not picked up on that trait just yet and welcomed any and all affection, and Joyce was more than willing to make up for all the years of missed love by supplying as many hugs and kisses as possible.

“Did you guys have a good day at school?”

They both nod. “We had a math test,” Jane says calmly.

“A pop quiz,” Will adds with a frustrated sigh. “It sucked.”

“It was fine,” Jane adds with a shrug causing Will to roll his eyes.

“Yeah because you’re super good at math. Honestly it’s unfair, you only just started.”

Before Joyce can chime in, Will’s eyes widen and he lets out a yelp as he reaches for his backside.

“Ow! Hey knock it off,” he growls, nudging Jane.

She glances between the two of them for an explanation of what just occurred. Will is preoccupied but Jane smiles at her proudly.

“I also learned about wedgies,” she says.

She looks quickly to Will, but he seems fine. She’s not surprised; she knows Jane would never hurt him. Eyebrows raised, she sighs and holds up her hands in defeat. Can’t deal with that right now, she thinks. “Okay, we’ll talk about how you shouldn’t do that later. I’m just finishing up on your dress why don’t you guys go take a look around while you wait for your dad. But don’t bother him or he’ll forget something again.”

“Come on Jane,” Will says, clearly over the incident, “I wanna show you the cool board game mom’s gonna buy us.”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” she says as they leave, knowing full well she’s already hidden one away in the storage room to buy when her next paycheck comes in.

When they leave she checks back on Hopper and the woman but finds she doesn’t see either of them. She panics for a moment, which is ridiculous she thinks. _It’s not like he took her out back, calm the hell down._

It’s then that they emerge from a bit further down, large boxes on the top shelf having obscured them. They’re smiling and the woman - Abby, she reminds herself - is laughing at something Hopper’s said.

“And you’re sure it’s okay?” Joyce hears her ask as they make their way over to her.

“Totally fine,” Hopper replies. “If he gives you any trouble you tell him to take it up with me.”

She laughs again as she sets her basket on the counter in front of Joyce.

“Well thank you Jim, I appreciate that.”

Jim? She feels her chest constrict as she starts taking the items out of the basket to ring up. She wills her hands to stop shaking and for the overwhelming dread to leave her. It’s fine. Lots of people who’ve just met him probably call him Jim. He wouldn’t insist on Hopper, and he’s not high and mighty enough to expect Chief. _It’s fine._ She reads off the total price to Abby and while she rummages through her purse, Joyce sneaks a glance at Hopper, only to find him looking back at her.

She smiles and he smiles back and she thinks maybe just maybe the fact he’s looking at her and not this woman is further proof that -

“Say this might be a bit forward,” Abby starts, drawing Joyce’s attention back to her, “but would you like to grab a drink Saturday?”

The smile slips from Joyce’s face. Abby holds the money out to her and seemingly on autopilot, Joyce takes it. She looks back at Hopper to see how he’s reacted and her stomach drops. She turns away, unable to watch the scene in front of her because he’s blushing. Jim Hopper is _blushing_ and he’s stuttering and she doesn’t know what wrong and awful thing she did to deserve having to watch this but surely this punishment is too much. 

As he struggles to speak, she notices out of the corner of her eye that the kids are over near the freezer, their backs to her, hunched over something between them and they better not be doing what she thinks they’re doing. 

“Ah ah you two!” she calls, watching as they tense before darting quickly down the aisle out of sight. “Jane, William so help me if you’re eating right now.” They still don’t come back out and Joyce can feel her patience evaporating.

“Both of you. Out here. Now.”

She glances over her shoulder to see Hopper’s attention no longer on the woman, instead trained solely in the general direction of the kids. At his order, the two shuffle out guiltily, a box of ice cream sandwiches in Jane’s hand, a half eaten sandwich in Will’s.

“Really?” Joyce huffs. “Now you’re not gonna be hungry for dinner, guys come on.” She trains her gaze on Jane. “Your father’s been looking forward to this, and you guys said you were too.”

“We are,” Will says eagerly, stepping forward and eyes darting between the two adults. “I swear. We’re just starving. It’s just a snack.” He looks to Hopper. “We’re super excited for the mac and cheese we promise.” Jane nods enthusiastically behind him. 

It’s clear they’re both feeling guilty. She glances Hopper’s way to gauge his reaction. He’s stern faced as he tilts his head to beckon them over. Shoulders dipped in defeat they make their way over to his side. He holds out the basket for Jane to deposit the opened box into and gestures for Will to hand over the rest of the sandwich. He does and - face still set in disapproval - Hopper pops it into his mouth. Will looks on, trying to hold back a smile as though he’s unsure if Hopper’s still mad. But then Hopper lifts an eyebrow and the stern look dissolves into one of mischief, and Will grins back.

“Change of plans we’re just gonna have a box of these for dinner,” Hopper says, hand coming up to cup the back of Will’s head as he pulls her son into his side.

The sight warms her heart to no end and she smiles even though she thinks one of them should remain serious. But she can’t help it. Looking at him with their kids tucked close does things to her. The relationship he has with them – all three of them – is so beautiful and so genuine.

A throat clears, and Joyce suddenly remembers that they aren’t alone. And not only are they not alone, she remembers what the woman had just asked Hopper. Mortified about now having this happen in front of the kids, she turns quickly back to the register to get the woman her change.

“I’m so sorry,” Abby says, “I had no idea you were married.” Joyce’s head shoots up. Did she just say-? Abby’s clutching her bag close to her, wide eyes shifting from Hopper to Joyce. “This is so embarrassing, I can’t believe I just flirted with your husband right in front of you!”

“Oh,” Joyce says, struggling to find words, “oh no you’re-“

“Mom?”

“Yeah baby?” Joyce responds, only realizing as she turns towards them which kid had spoken to her.

Jane is looking at her unapologetically; she’d clearly said it intentionally and Joyce struggles to decide just how she feels about that. “My dress,” she says pointing to where the forgotten garment has fallen to the ground by the counter.

Flustered, she quickly places Abby’s change on the counter near her before ducking down to grab the dress. While she’s bent out of sight, she hears Abby excuse herself. She takes a deep breath, uncertain if she wants to stand and face Hopper and the kids. What had just happened?

When she does stand, the scene that greets her is vastly different from moments ago. Hopper no longer has his arm around Will, her son now standing at a distance looking at Hopper with a look of disappointment, clearly missing the fatherly embrace. Jane stands where she was but now she looks chastised. And Hopper. Hopper looks... well... angry she thinks. His face is hardened and he’s staring at a spot just over her shoulder and she feels that awful pain in her gut again.

He doesn’t look at her as she rings him up. He doesn’t speak as she tells him the total and he hands over cash. It’s awkward and agonizing and she sees the kids can sense it too. Both have shrunk away, back behind Hopper, each giving her a sympathetic look. When she’s bagged the stuff and handed over his change, he accepts it with a nod.

“Great,” he mumbles, still not looking at her as he grabs the bag off the counter. “See you at home. Your home.” The correction stings; earlier he hadn’t bothered to specify. She winces slightly and does her best to remain calm, to keep herself from slipping.

“Okay,” she says quietly and with another nod he heads out the door. 

The kids briefly hang back. Will is looking at her as though he can feel her pain and Jane; Jane’s eyes are watering, her lower lip trembling as she processes what’s just happened.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers and Joyce springs into action, rounding the counter and pulling the girl in close.

“Hey hey no it’s okay baby,” she says, stroking Jane’s head affectionately. “You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I didn’t think he’d get mad.”

“He’s not mad,” Joyce says, even if she herself is not entirely sure of what mood he’s in. He appeared mad to her, but of course she can’t tell Jane that. “It was just a little awkward and he’s - he’s just frazzled that’s all.” She pulls away, hands coming to cup Jane’s cheeks. “How about that’s your word for today, huh?” She looks to Will. “Can you go home and teach that to Jane while Hop prepares dinner?” Will nods and Joyce turns her gaze back to Jane, smiling reassuringly. “And we’ll talk later, okay? While you try the dress on, how does that sound?”

“Okay,” Jane whispers.

Joyce kisses her forehead then releases her to do the same to Will before sending them on their way after Hopper. When they’re gone, she sits down in her chair. Hands shaking and mind racing, she picks the dress back up, determined to finish the work even if her mind is elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Working on a part 2 if anyone's interested xx
> 
> Dedicated to anyone who's ever been scolded for eating before dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper needs to learn to get to the point, Joyce just wants a drag, and Jonathan knows the Earth isn't flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for reading and enjoying! You're all really super lovely. Hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

The last hour of Joyce’s shift passes at an agonizingly slow pace. She’s managed to focus enough to finish the dress and thankfully she’s only had to deal with one more customer. So when it’s time to clock out, she already has her bag packed so that she can bolt out the door.

The entire ride home she spends fretting over what she should do, and also what exactly she’s going to find when she gets there. Will he even be there? Or will he have dropped off the kids and retreated back to his and Jane’s new place? Or worse, she thinks, would he have gone to seek out Abby to take her up on that date? No she thinks, he wouldn’t have done that. Perhaps he'd have dropped the kids off to avoid her but if he did that it would only have been to go be alone.

As she gets closer to her house, she finds a determination set in. She can deal with Jim Hopper. She’s done it dozens of times before, and though she might not be able to get a read on him this time, she’ll sort it out. And if he wants to go on a date with that woman or any other woman then fine, she thinks. At least then she’ll know where she stands. He can do whatever the hell he pleases. She knows she’s lying to herself, but she forces herself to believe it anyways.

She lets out a sigh of relief when she spots the Blazer next to Jonathan's car, signaling he didn't turn and run. The house is quiet when she steps through the door. Normally she’d find the younger ones on the couch playing the Atari or watching TV, or they’d be in the kitchen chatting animatedly with Hopper and Jonathan while the latter cooks.

Instead she’s met with silence, a fact that chisels away at the determination she had been feeling moments ago. Suddenly she realizes how much she looks forward to coming home to the boisterous sounds of the four of them. It doesn’t feel right without it. Nevertheless, she shuts the door and calls out to announce her arrival.

Immediately, Jonathan’s head pops out of the kitchen, followed by the rest of him as he briskly walks towards her.

“He’s being weird,” he whispers. “I’ve tried talking to him but he’s... he’s... I dunno, brooding?”

She sighs heavily, setting down her bag. She runs her hands over her face and tries to prepare herself.

“Will told me what happened,” he continues. “I thought maybe I could get him to talk about it or I dunno cheer him up but he’s not really in a talking mood.”

She smiles softly at Jonathan’s worry over Hopper’s state and his attempts to fix it.

“I’ll take care of it,” she says quietly. “Can you keep an eye on dinner?” He nods, and with a gentle squeeze of his arm she slips past him.

She finds Hopper in the kitchen, sat at the table with his back to her. He tilts his head slightly to look back when he hears her footsteps.

“Hey,” she says quietly leaning against the doorframe, “how’s dinner going?”

“Alright,” he grumbles. “Should be done in about 10.”

She slips her hand into her pocket and pulls out her pack of cigarettes, holding them aloft with a smile.

“Shall we have our one a day?”

At the end of the last school year, Will had learned about the dangers of smoking and had been quick to share this information with Jane. The two had conspired to get them to quit, and had come up with a cruel ultimatum: if the kids caught either adult smoking, they wouldn’t speak to the two of them for the rest of the day. Her and Hopper had eventually gotten them to agree to a gradual cut down rather than going straight cold turkey, and they were now down to just one. 

He looks at the packet, then back at the space ahead of him before he nods.

They step outside and Joyce stops to sit on the steps but Hopper continues down, standing at the bottom. Joyce is extra aware of the distance between them as he lights the cigarette and takes a drag, staring off ahead. Neither speak as Hopper takes another before handing it off to her or as she takes a few drags of her own. She needs the nicotine she thinks, needs the small rush to give her the courage.

“Look Hop,” she says handing back the cigarette, “I - You shouldn’t be mad at Jane. She didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not mad,” he says. “I’m just... frustrated.”

“I get it.” She closes her eyes, hating what she’s about to say. “I’m sure if you went and explained what had happened you could still go out on that date.” 

Hopper’s brow furrows as he takes another drag. “What?”

“The woman, Abby. I’m sure if you explained to her we’re not married she’d still want to go out with you.”

He shakes his head, bewildered. “That’s not - I don’t wanna go out with her.”

“Then what are you upset about?”

He shrugs, taking another drag much to her annoyance. It’s like he’s forgotten they are sharing it, and she’s feeling deprived of the nicotine. He’s not the only one who’s been suffering because of the kids’ ultimatum.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” he asks, interrupting her thoughts. “That we got mistaken for a family?”

Joyce’s eyes snap from the cigarette in his hand up to meet his gaze. He looks annoyed, and she feels her annoyance growing to match, but she tries to push it down.

“No,” she says calmly. “Sorry I didn’t realize the idea of us being a family was so awful for you.”

He rolls his eyes and tosses the cigarette to the ground before stepping on it. “Jesus Joyce that’s not what I meant, don’t twist my words!” 

“Then just get to your point Hopper,” she hisses through gritted teeth. “What is it that bothers you?”

“This! All of this!” he snaps, gesticulating wildly. “We act like a family here, at mine, out in public. We do these dinners; we play board games and watch movies; we take the kids on trips and we do other normal family things. And then we go our separate ways.” He sighs, turning away again. “I just can’t keep doing it anymore.”

Joyce feels like the air has been ripped from her lungs. This. This had been her greatest fear when she’d stepped outside. That he’d be completely done; he’d no longer want any of what they had so precariously built with the kids because it was holding him back. Not only did he not want her, he didn’t want the boys; he didn’t want Jane seeing her as a mom, let alone calling her that; he didn’t want any of it. Her lip trembles, tears welling in her eyes and she quickly gets to her feet, hoping the sudden movement will distract her body. She can’t cry, she refuses to cry and have him pity her, judge her for being so invested in something he clearly saw as a nuisance.

“No one’s holding a gun to your head, Hop,” she says shakily. “If you’re so bothered by it, we can stop.” 

He lets out a frustrated huff, rubbing at his forehead with the heel of his hand. “You’re not getting it.”

Her sadness turns to frustration. How is she meant to ‘get it’ if he won’t just be straightforward with her? She crosses her arms, and glares at his profile. “Then stop talking around it and just say what you mean!”

“I want more,” he blurts out, finally turning to look at her. “I want - I want you Joyce. I don’t wanna go on a date with Annie or whatever her name is, I don’t wanna go out with anyone. I wanna come home to you.” He sighs, shoulders slumping and eyes closing seemingly in defeat. “I want us to be a family.” 

Oh. Joyce’s arms fall limply to her sides. _Oh._ She takes a moment to process everything he’s just said. It’s what she’s been waiting for, for so long now and yet he looks terrified. And though she’s feeling relieved - feeling the fear and anguish disappear - she can still feel worry and apprehension that he’s not revealed the full picture.

“Then why didn’t you just say?” she whispers, hoping to push the full truth out of him.

He looks down at the ground, kicks gently at the put out cigarette. “Because I’m no good. You and the boys, you deserve better. Because you... you mean everything to me.” He looks up at her and she can see his eyes glistening from unshed tears. He takes another deep breath. “And your boys,” he starts again, “they mean... The world. But I’m not good Joyce. Not for them. Not for any of you.”

And suddenly, it all clicks into place. She forgets sometimes, that she’s not the only one who’s damaged, not the only one with heavy bags of issues she slings over her shoulder and carries with her wherever she goes. And she thinks that she forgets because whenever she feels ready to break, he steps up to carry some of the load. He’s the one who’s there to remind her that it’s okay to fall apart and he’s the one who’s constantly making her see she’s more than her issues, more than what the world has made her imagine herself to be.

She steps forward, a new determination set within her, and she goes toe to toe with him until she’s craning her neck to meet his gaze, and she pokes at his chest. 

“You listen to me you big dope,” she says, her tone firm but loving. “My boys love you, and they love you because you are good to them. Because you are a good man.” He opens his mouth to retort so she reaches up and covers it. “No just _listen_. You have been better to them in the last few years than their father ever was. You listen to them, you care about them, you love them and they love you.” She smiles sadly. “You know Jonathan couldn’t stand Bob? Didn’t like him one bit. And I don’t know why. It was Bob you know? He was a stand up guy.” She shrugs.

“But you,” she says, smiling fondly as she lightly runs a finger over his mustache, “he’s never had a problem with you. He trusts you. You’re probably the only adult male he has ever trusted. You could tell him the world is flat and he’d believe you. No questions asked.”

She removes her hand from covering his mouth and gives his shoulder a light shove. “And I love you,” she chokes out, wiping away a stray tear. “I’m in love with you. Even now when you’re being so stupid I could-“ 

Hopper bends down, lips covering hers and cutting her off. One hand comes up to cradle the back of her head and his over wraps around her waist, lifting her closer to him. She grabs fistfuls of the front of his uniform as he kisses her, moaning softly. He pulls away and her eyes fly open to meet his. His hand slips from her waist, both coming up to cup her cheeks as they watch each other for a moment before he tilts his head down again to kiss her once more. She feels on fire everywhere their bodies meet; his mustache against her upper lip, his hands on her cheeks, his chest against hers. It’s overwhelming.

A throat clears behind them and they quickly break apart, breathing heavily. She feels cold, already missing him. Hopper takes a few steps back, running a hand through his hair as he looks beyond her at the house. She looks back to find Jonathan popping his head around the kitchen door. He’s doing his best to hold back a smile but she can see it in the fading sunlight.

“The mac is ready,” he says, “and Will and Jane were insistent that I get you straight away so you know just how hungry they are.”

Both Joyce and Hopper fumble awkwardly with words of acknowledgment as they try to distract from what had just been occurring. Joyce is the first to move, stumbling up the steps. Jonathan holds the door open for her but as Hopper approaches, the teenager steps in his path.

“For the record,” he says, “I wouldn’t believe the earth is flat. I kinda draw the line at basic facts.” Joyce bites her tongue to keep from lecturing him on eavesdropping, not wanting to interrupt. “But you know, everything else she said I’m in agreement with.”

She watches the relief wash over Hopper. She knows he believed her, but she also knows how much it means to him to hear it from Jonathan himself. Hopper reaches up, clasping Jonathan by the shoulder, and Joyce nearly looks away, feeling as though she’s intruding on their moment. But she doesn’t because these moments mean so much to her and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t take each and every one in and cherish them.

“I hope you know how important you are to me,” Hopper says. Behind her, she hears sock clad feet padding into the kitchen and Hopper’s eyes lift to look over her. “All of you.”

“You’re not frazzled anymore?” Jane asks quietly behind her, and Joyce turns and reaches back to pull her into her side. Will’s quick to take his place tucked in on her other side, a far cry from his earlier shyness.

Hopper lets out a bark laughter, smiling for the first time since she’d gotten home. “There’s a big word, who taught you that?”

“Me!” Will chimes in. “Well and mom. Mom told her but I taught her what it meant.”

Hopper meets her eye and she can feel her cheeks redden. “No, I’m not frazzled anymore.” He turns back to Jonathan, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “But I am hungry, what do you say we eat? And maybe later we can have some of those ice cream sandwiches?”

He throws a wink at the younger two as they voice their enthusiasm for that idea. They break away from her to head to their seats at the table and Jonathan follows. Hopper meets her gaze once again as they go. He steps towards her, reaching his hand down to clasp hers.

“I love you too, you know,” he says, quiet enough that the kids don’t hear.

“I figured,” she says with a coy smile. “The kissing kinda gave it away.”

“I figured,” he shoots back with a grin. “But still feels good to say it.”

“If you guys start kissing again we’re gonna go eat in front of the TV,” Jonathan threatens teasingly. 

She smiles up at Hopper and steps up on her toes to place a quick, chaste kiss on his lips, before turning and leading him to the kitchen table.

“You will do no such thing,” she says. “We are a ‘sit down at the dinner table’ family and we will remain so until you’ve all grown up and moved out.”

She slides into her seat, letting go of Hopper’s hand as he moves to his chair. 

“Yeah, so if your mom and I wanna make out you’ll all just have to sit and deal with it.”

Will and Jane’s faces scrunch up in disgust and Jonathan rolls his eyes. As he waits for their kids to dish themselves out some of the dinner he’s made for them, Hopper smiles across at Joyce, and she smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tl;dr
> 
> Hopper: *waxes lyrical about love, life, the sun*  
> Joyce: 'I love you' see how easy that was?
> 
> Probably gonna do a part three consisting of Joyce and Jane chatting so hold onto your hats kids. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and thanks again for reading xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce can sew. Jane 'gets jealousy'. And teams are quickly formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had wanted to get it up before the weekend but I got caught up with work and then on Saturday my baby brother graduated! So didn't get around to finishing it until I got home yesterday.
> 
> FYI: The way I see it, the party call her El but the Hopper-Byers clan mainly call her Jane, (including Will when he's not around the boys and Max.) And especially in public, so as not to arouse any suspicion. But every once in a while El is used by them in private.
> 
> Okay, enjoy! And thanks again for reading! xxx

When dinner is finished, the boys get to cleaning up and Joyce takes Jane by the hand, grabs her bag from near the door, and leads the girl down the hall. She ushers Jane into her bedroom. When they’re inside, she reaches into her bag and holds the dress aloft. Jane runs her hand over the fabric reverently.

“Still good?” She asks. 

“Of course baby,” Joyce says, “I just adjusted the straps but look -” she pulls the straps closer and takes Jane’s finger to run over the new seam - “just a little stitch here and that’s it. And you can’t even see it.” Jane nods and Joyce hands it over to her. “I’ll be right outside the door, just knock when you’re ready.”

She steps out of the room to wait for Jane.

“Hey,” she hears softly from down the hall as she shuts the door. She looks up to see Hopper leaning against the wall. He clears his throat, awkwardly scratching at the back of his head. “I uh - I was thinkin’ I should probably talk to the kid you know, about the thing.”

She hesitates, worried she’s about to overstep, though really she asks herself - have there really ever been any boundaries when it comes to Jane? Or now that she’s thinking about, even the boys as of late? She suddenly realizes that over the past few months, they’ve each had instances of parenting the other’s kid. 

If she’s reprimanded Jane once, she’s reprimanded her a dozen times; granted it’s usually because she’s also reprimanding Will. But still there have been times where it has just been Jane.

And she hadn’t even batted an eye when Hopper had taken Jonathan’s car keys for a week after he’d pulled him over for speeding last month. Jonathan had kicked up a bit of a fuss, but he’d really only defended himself and his ‘pursuit of justice’ as he’d called it. He hadn’t actually tried to challenge Hopper’s ability to hand down punishment. 

_Jesus,_ She thinks. Just how long had they been doing this co-parenting thing without realizing it?

“Do you mind if I handle it?” she asks.

His eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Yeah, I mean no, of course, I mean that’s - I figured we’d do it together.”

“If it’s okay with you, I think it should just be me and her,” she says. “I think if it’s both of us she might get anxious and think she’s in trouble.”

He nods. “You’re probably right.” He brings his hand up to rest on her forearm, gently running his fingers over her skin. He’s quiet for a moment, watching the movement of his hand. “I’ll agree with whatever you decide,” he mumbles, “you know that right?”

She’s taken aback. Even after all that had been said earlier, she still isn’t sure where they stood on this situation; where he stood on it. 

“Really?”

He finally meets her gaze, confusion once again written across his face. “Of course.” He leans in further and slides his hand from her arm down to her waist, squeezing in gentle reassurance. “Joyce, what you two have is special, and it’s important to both of you. I’d never try to stop that. I don’t _want_ to stop it.”

She reaches up, cupping the back of his neck and pulls him down for a deep kiss. This man, she thinks, oh god this man. It’s hard to fathom that until two years ago they hadn’t even spoken in twenty years. And yet now, they understood each other so completely; they support each other, want each other, flaws and all. 

There’s a knock on the bedroom door and Joyce pulls away. He’s grinning down at her and he bends down to give her another quick kiss, all teeth and laughter. She pulls away again and with one last smile towards him, she opens it and slips in, shutting the door behind her. Jane has quickly retreated back a few steps and stands awkwardly at the foot of the bed.

“Oh look at you,” Joyce says, hands coming up to her face as she gazes at the young girl. “Oh honey you look beautiful!” Jane smiles shyly and Joyce steps forward, reaching out her hand. “Give me a twirl!” She takes Jane’s hand and holds it above her head to spin her around. Jane giggles as the fabric swirls around her.

She comes to a stop, facing Joyce once again, her face lit up with glee. “Pretty?”

“Always,” she insists warmly.

Joyce brings her over towards the mirror and they inspect it together, making sure the straps are fit perfectly and that there are no other issues for Joyce to fix.

“Poor Mike isn’t gonna know what hit him,” she teases.

Jane giggles for a moment before growing solemn. She meets Joyce’s eyes in the mirror. “Thank you Joyce,” she says quietly.

Joyce sees the opportunity and takes it. “Come here,” she says softly, and guides Jane over until they’re sitting next to each other on the edge of the bed.

“Earlier you said something,” she starts and Jane quickly looks away.

“I’m sorry,” she interrupts, “I won’t say it again I promise.”

“No no honey, don’t apologize. I just want to know why you said it.” Jane says nothing, twisting her hands nervously in her lap. “It’s okay El,” she says, hoping the use of her nickname will ease her nerves and get her to open up. “I’m not mad.”

“I heard her ask my dad out,” she says. “And I didn’t want her to.” 

Ah. It had been as she expected. She sighs, trying to work out what angle to best approach this at. Now that her and Hopper had cleared the air, had acknowledged their feelings for one another, she could tell Jane her concerns were probably not needed. But she still needed to know why she had had those concerns. Before she can speak though, Jane starts again.

“And-” she hesitates, and Joyce nods encouragingly. “I have jealously.”

“What? What do you mean?” 

“Mike says jealousy is what you have when someone has something you want,” she explains slowly. “He feels it sometimes about me and Will.”

Joyce’s nose scrunches up and she laughs incredulously. “You and Will?”

Jane nods seriously. “He says he gets jealousy sometimes because of how close we are.”

“Jealous,” Joyce corrects softly, “Jealousy is the feeling but you say you get jealous.”

“You get jealous,” Jane repeats. “And sometimes-” she hesitates again and Joyce reaches over to take her hand in hers, to urge her to continue. “Sometimes I get jealous of Will and Jonathan.” Jane’s eyes begin to water. “Because they have you as a mama.”

“Oh sweetheart.” Joyce slides over closer to her and pulls Jane into her. She wraps her arms around her shoulders and cups her head, running her hand soothingly over her hair. Jane’s shoulders start to shake and Joyce quickly presses a kiss to the top of her head. “It’s okay Jane, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Jane cries into her shoulder.

“No no no don’t be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about.” She places another kiss to her head before pulling away to look at her. She nudges gently at Jane’s cheek until she meets her eye, wanting - needing - her to look at her while she says this. “Listen to me sweetheart, I love you just as much as I love the boys. And you are just as important to me, do you understand?” She caresses Jane’s cheek; her youngest, her little girl. Regardless of how and just how recently she came into their lives, regardless of the fact that she didn’t give birth to her, raise her through childhood. “And that’s what makes a mom. I didn’t need to carry you or give birth to you to see you as mine.” She brushes away a tear from under Jane’s eye. “I love you. I’m your mom too Jane, always and forever.”

“But I already have a mama,” she says, her voice shaking. “Does that make me bad? That I want you to be my mom too?”

“No of course not,” Joyce says reassuringly. “It’s just different. It doesn’t mean you love her any less.”

Jane contemplates this for a moment. “So I can have a mom and a mama?” 

“Of course baby.”

Jane all but launches herself at Joyce, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and burying her head into Joyce’s neck once more. Joyce rubs her back soothingly and continues to whisper how much she loves the girl.

They stay that way for a brief time, Jane crying softly into her shoulder, Joyce pressing the occasional kiss to the top of her head. When Jane takes a deep breath and pulls away, Joyce smiles at her.

“I have a surprise for you and Will,” she says. “What do you say you get changed real quick and come out to the living room and I can give it to you?”

Jane nods enthusiastically and with one last kiss to her head, Joyce pulls away and heads for the door, reaching down to grab her bag as she goes.

“Mom?” Jane calls tentatively as Joyce turns the handle.

Joyce turns back, feeling her heart swell at hearing her say it again, this time with a clear head and understanding of who it’s coming from. “Yeah?”

Jane blushes and smiles before giving her a shrug. “I just wanted to say it.”

Joyce grins. “I like it.”

“Me too,” Jane says laughing.

Joyce leaves and shuts the door gently behind her. She goes to make her way towards the kitchen but instead she bumps into Hopper retreating from the room. His eyes are wide in panic as he towers over her. She has a brief moment of panic herself; she can’t help it anymore after everything of the past two years.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“The boys are trying to kill me!” he hisses.

“What?” she asks, panic gone and confusion now in it’s place.

“Hey Hop,” Jonathan’s voice carries through from the kitchen, “we’ve still got a couple questions over here.”

His eyes seem to widen and she can see his Adam’s apple bobble as he swallows nervously. “I think we should end things,” he says seriously, and Joyce snorts.

She rolls her eyes and places a kiss to the corner of his mouth before moving past him.

“Stop being so dramatic,” she throws over her shoulder, entering the kitchen to find the boys snickering to one another at the table. “And you two knock it off or you don’t get my surprise.”

They both shrug sheepishly and mumble apologies as she drops her bag on the table and heads towards the freezer to grab the much-anticipated dessert. 

Jane enters the kitchen a moment later back into her clothes, followed by Hopper.

“Joyce is my mom now,” she announces calmly.

The room goes silent. Joyce quickly glances towards the boys to gauge their reactions. Jonathan glances back towards her, a look of surprise on his face. She doesn’t get the sense that it’s a bad surprise; he looks more taken aback by the nonchalance of it rather than the actual declaration.

“Well duh,” Will says, drawing Joyce’s attention. He shrugs, as though it were old news, before looking towards Joyce with excitement. “What’s the surprise?”

She nods her head towards the bag on the table. “Why don’t you see for yourself?”

As he busies himself with that, she looks to Hopper. He’s wrapped his arm around Jane, nose buried in her hair. She can tell he’s saying something to her, as the girl nods and smiles.

“Yes!” Will exclaims, holding the box up for all to see. “El look! It’s Pictionary! She got it!”

Joyce grins as he places the box onto the table to quickly open, grateful she’d decided on buying the game a little early.

“Can we play it now?” He’s already got the top off it, and both Jane and Jonathan move forward to help take out all the pieces.

“I don’t see why not,” she says, grabbing the box from earlier out of the freezer.

“It’s a team game,” Will explains, “we can all play, just one team will have an extra person.”

“What do you say,” Jonathan starts, turning towards Jane with a smile. “Siblings vs. parents?”

She doesn’t miss the nervous glance he shoots towards Hopper, as though he’s worried about the implications of that statement. She knows how much Jonathan cares for Hopper, but she also knows he’s still worried about the thought of opening himself up too much to a father type figure. And she wants to assure him that just because Jane may be calling her mom now, there’s definitely no assumption from herself or Hopper that the boys need to do the same with him.

“Careful what you wish for kid,” Hopper says, finally moving from the doorway. “Your mom and I are quite the team.”

Jonathan looks relieved at the fact he overlooks the ‘parent’ remark and turns his attention back towards Jane, ruffling her hair in that annoying way only older brothers can. She shoots him a glare as she fixes it, but Joyce can see the smile trying to break through.

“We’ll smoke you,” Will says confidently, holding out a hand to high five Jane and then Jonathan.

Hopper glances her way with a smirk. “What do you say Joyce?”

She steps towards the table, towards her family.

“Let’s kick some ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! Let me know what you think, not my best work but hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading :) xxx


End file.
